


Unexpected

by blooming_Ednae



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, tumblr prompt requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_Ednae/pseuds/blooming_Ednae
Summary: 'And no other man has ever, in her 21 years of living, made her feel so intoxicatingly chaotic and alive as much as he did.'(for tumblr prompt request: "All I want is you").





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt request from awhile back based on the prompt, "All I want is you", asked from an anonymous. Enjoy!

“So you’re busy during this break?”

Kurisu heard a hum of agreement on her phone as he responded.

_“Yeah. I’m working with Associate Professor Izaki on possibly his next lecture, and he has me working on a lot of details.”_

She nodded (to no one in particular) as she listened to him. “Sounds like you’ve been running around a lot, lately.” Cutting the engine of her car, she sighed as she took her phone off from its car stand and held her phone to her ear, placing it off speaker phone and listening to his response.

He laughed a bit.  _“I guess you could say that.”_

She smiled a bit as she unbuckled the seat belt, settling into the driver’s seat once more in a more comfortable position. “That’s a good thing. Someone, or something, has to keep you on your toes while I’m not there.”

She heard him scoff.  _“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Christina. I have plenty of gadgets to work on and managing the lab members is always my prime responsibility.”_

Kurisu shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

A small silence fell between them as none of them said anything for awhile. It was comfortable and something they both had gotten used to, being able to call each other every once in awhile, most especially during this specific time of year. Kurisu glanced at her watch, realizing December was coming to a close. It was typical for Okabe to visit her in the US during the winter months, but with the way he was explaining his situation, she was beginning to piece together that this year may not be possible.

_“I’m sorry.”_

The sound of his voice broke her thoughts and she adjusted the phone on her ear.

“Why?” She responded cooly, hiding her slight disappointment. “You have work to finish, and I’m just as busy too.”

Hesitancy was heard in his voice as he spoke.  _“Yeah, but-”_

“Okabe, it’s fine,” Kurisu interjected. “I’m going there in the summer again so it’s not like…” she trailed off before finishing her sentence.

“Anyway. We’ll just celebrate your very belated birthday then,” she quietly said. She heard him voice a slight  _“hmm”_  on the other end.

_“What about Christmas?”_

Kurisu shrugged. “Well you’re just going to have to wait until the summer then,” she shot back. “Besides, you never told me what you wanted.”

She heard him slightly smile.  _“I never tell you what I want for my birthday or Christmas.”_

She flushed a bit, realizing what she had said earlier. “W-well,” she stammered, “since you’re not coming this year, I can send something…idiot…”

Her voice trailed off and she rubbed her temples, realizing how idiotic she sounded. A sigh was heard from his end as she listened to him.

_“…Christina, the only thing I want is something I almost couldn’t fulfill this year.”_

Kurisu tilted her head to the side, confused. “Okabe, what are you talking about-”

_“Turn around.”_

Kurisu’s immediately whipped her head around and squinted out through her rear window, and there, she made out a familiar, tall, and lanky silhouette. Almost immediately, she unlocked her car door and exited, phone still pressed against her ear even as she stood some feet away from him, eyes locked on to him.

“All I want is you,” Okabe breathed, phone still pressed against his ear as he spoke. He slowly lowered it from his ear and took a couple slow steps towards her, stopping just before her.

As he stood, it hit her. Her heart pounded against her chest, each beat a rhythm resounding in her ears as she realized the inevitable again.

Over and over again, she found herself stumbling on forming words when she saw him. Her thoughts became a scattered sea of nothingness, the breath from her lungs escaped without warning, her heart clenching and squeezed against her own will unexpectedly. Routine that their conversations may be, the very thought she could never get over was simple, yet delicate enough to be broken into a million pieces.

She was so very much in love with Okabe Rintarou.

And no other man has ever, in her 21 years of living, made her feel so intoxicatingly chaotic and alive as much as he did.

She realized after some time that she had done a minute or so of more staring than she usually did and she shook her head. A look of noticeable confusion spread across her face, before it flashed into a slightly irritated expression, marked with squinted eyes.

“You…you’re such an idiot, you…!” She took a step towards him with a small space separating the two of them as she looked up at him with gentle fury. She realized her words were lost once she looked into his gold eyes, its color marked with a mix of amusement and guilt.

“That’s why I said I was sorry…!” Okabe exclaimed, bracing himself for a light slap on the shoulder from Kurisu, who placed her hands on hips and pouted at him as he lowered his raised hands towards her.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t just stay in Japan and finish my work, like you would’ve done,” Okabe started. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you I was coming after all.”

He took another step and closed the space between them. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t stay away from you.”

His close proximity was enough for Kurisu to feel how warm he was and she felt the inevitable flush tinge her cheeks as she balled one of her hands into a fist and lightly tapped him on his chest.

“Idiot,” she started, slowly looking up at him, “that’s not something you need to apologize about…”

He smiled. “…at least I brought my work with me, so I won’t be completely useless as you’re working.”

She rolled her eyes. “What, like parallel working? It’s not like you haven’t done that before here.”

As she looked up to him, his eyes holding an unwavering gaze towards her, she shook her head once more.

“…I don’t get how you can say those things so easily…”

For a moment, she noticed him flush red for an instant, before he recovered with a more serious expression. She felt his arms wrap around her waist loosely as he brought her closer to him, suddenly feeling a distinct warmth on her forehead as he placed a light kiss.

“It’s because I love you, Kurisu.”

For a moment, Kurisu felt her heart nearly fall out of her chest, the words reverberating in her ears and echoing in her heart. They were words she never grew tired of hearing, words she sometimes could hardly believe were solid and true. But as he lowered his face to become eye level with hers, his forehead lightly pressed against hers, and their lips becoming so dangerously close, she couldn’t refuse the facts and the proof before her.

Okabe was so very much in love with her.

After all, they were both scientists. This was enough proof before their eyes.

She lightly placed her index finger on his lips, which were coming close to hers, and she didn’t miss the slightly confused look in his eyes as she did so. Smiling softly, the words in her heart began to voice into words she so often did not speak; but, like everything else, time takes its toll on some of the better aspects of life.

“…I love you too, Okabe.”

The words alone were enough to knock Okabe off his feet, Kurisu noticed, as his eyes held a shock she hadn’t seen in awhile; she felt his lips slightly part against her index finger which she held there momentarily, but swiftly lowered, taking in the moment of shock he had to finally close the space between them.

She could feel his lips forming a smile and she momentarily broke away as he smiled, suddenly breaking into a small laugh as she stared at him. Slowly, she felt herself smiling back at him, and in that moment, she realized that there was a comfort that time established between them in the years that they’ve been through together.

There were some aspects of time that affected portions of their relationship; but time, she realized, never, ever took its toll on their bond and connection.


End file.
